In My World Anything Can Happen
by faerietalePrincezz
Summary: Caelie has always lived her life to it's fullest, but she is not a normal girl,The kids tease her but even she doesn't know whats wrong with her, until she meets a group of mysterious strangers, will she leave with them or stay with her parents?


**Prologue**

I always knew I wasn't normal. From the first grade I knew I was different, different then all the other kids. I could read books meant for fourth graders, I understood how to add and subtract large numbers. Gifted, that's what my teachers called me; freak is what the other kids called me. It wasn't like I cared what they thought though. I had almost no friends at school, actually I had none. The other kids were all afraid of me, they looked at me strange.

I didn't look any different from them, well other then my eyes, I had dirty blonde hair that sat around my shoulders, and was average height for my age, and my skin might not have been exactly normal it was kind of on the pale side, but my eyes. They gave me away; they were an off green color. I hated my eyes they betrayed me.

My teachers often didn't know what to do with me so I sat quietly and read books no one else in my class would dare look at. I guess the worst part about not being normal is wondering what's wrong with you, and with all the time I had to myself I wondered about that a lot. I mean I wasn't like them, but then what was I like? It went on like this for Eight years, me sitting in classes already knowing the work being taught, my teachers not bothering when I didn't pay attention. They were astounded how I could not pay attention but still get excellent marks in every class, I was to, but it didn't bother me as much.

The Last Day of the eighth grade I had this brilliant idea. It was so brilliant I thought for sure all of the other kids would like me after that day. I got ready in the morning just like I did every other morning. I dressed in the beautiful black satin dress; it was tight fitting around the top but flowed down into ruffles around my knees. I slid into the dress went into the bathroom, and into my mother's makeup. I found exactly what I was looking for. I put the makeup on making my self more beautiful then I already looked, black eye shadow over my eyes, mascara, and a blood red lip stick. I left the blush where it was, it was useless anyways, my mom put it on me every morning but since she was not around this morning I left it alone. The next thing I went looking for was contacts I took a pair out of the medicine cabinet and slipped them into my eyes. I looked in the mirror disgusted at the sight of my eyes. Quickly I took out the contacts looked back into the mirror and smiled; perfect was the only thought going through my mind. I ran down the stairs and out the door.

I didn't realize how much of an affect I had on people. I walked onto the bus smiling, but as soon as I was up the stairs the bus fell silent. I turned to walk back to my seat and the whispering started. Not that it mattered if they whispered I could still hear them anyways. The bus ride to school was painful, I wished I had brought another pair of contacts, no one had noticed yet, but now I was afraid of what would happen when they did.

I began to realize something that day, without my contacts, people paid a lot more attention to me. I was beginning to see that this was a bad thing, but I didn't care for once everyone noticed me. Crowds parted when I walked down the halls of the school and teachers, I mean it was a pubic school, you think the teachers and other students would be used to things that are different right? The day went flawlessly until last period. Gym the one class I was forced to participate in, I glared at my teacher – Mr. Winnik – for once instead of glaring back at me he cowered under my gaze, I spoke to him.

"I don't feel like playing basketball today."

He stared at me still shuddering at my gaze although the initial affect had worn off; it still took him a while to answer.

"If that is what you want"

I smiled at him and turned towards the stage, I sat out the rest of gym class and then the day was over. As the final bell rang I headed towards the door. I could hear all the other kids talking.

"Did you see that, did you see what she did? It's her eyes. There is something wrong with them" the one really annoying brunette in my class commented to her best friend. I believe her name was Stephanie and Sarah was her friend.

I Turned towards them, Tilted my head slightly and then giggled as I saw the horror wash over their faces. Then I noticed they weren't looking at me….they were looking behind me. Suddenly I felt a strong hand on my shoulder and he heart fell. I winced as the hand on my shoulder tightened and I knew that the Fun was over, I Knew I would never be coming back to this school, I knew that I was in trouble.

"I'm sorry Father" was all I could manage to whisper. He glared down at me and I fell silent and frowning I turned towards him and allowed him to lead me out of the school forever.


End file.
